


Round and Round It Goes

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Spin the Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: The wheel would spin for Tony, but it took one spin for him to realize why it was spinning and who it was for.





	Round and Round It Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DobbyRocksSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/gifts).



> Soulmate!AU - Everyday, you have the chance to spin a wheel that'll determine an event your soulmate will face. (Though some don't want to take the risk and avoid it).

Tony stared at the wheel hovering in front of him. He'd long since agreed to disagree on the scientific or magical factors that it possessed because he could never take the damn thing apart.

It was always plain and white, divided into sections like it was some Wheel of Fortune opportunity given to him. If he tried to tug or pull at it, it would repel him backward. He even tried blasting it to the next century with his suit; the only thing it did was bruise his body and ego after he was thrown back into the wall.

He could spin it, though. That was all it would allow him to do. Day after day it would appear, and Tony would decide whether he'd spin it or not.

Being the curious and daring guy that he was, Tony spun it again and again. Again, and again, ridiculous results would appear on one section it landed on.

_'Ambush.'_  Like that had some significant meaning.

_'Amputation.'_  There was no way in hell that body was losing any limbs.

_'Murder.'_  That was up for debate. He would answer to no one. Maybe Pepper.

_'Cryogenic Stasis.'_  When he gets more than one word, it made even less sense. Perfect.

It wasn't until one night after he spun it on a day filled with a glass of scotch and a 'leaning back in an office chair' mood that he realized that his wheel had a bad sense of humor. Even worse than Rhodey's jokes with the groups. The wheel wasn't referring to him. It was referring to someone else. His damn soulmate.

_'Kinks.'_ Only one person has used a derivative of that word around him recently.

* * *

_Tony walked by one of the rec rooms designed for physical therapy in the Avenger's Headquarters and saw Bucky sitting on one of the benches and lifting a dumbbell. Tony didn't exactly trust the man still, even if he was 'reformed' after the Winter Soldier was cleared from his mind._

_It was just something Tony couldn't put his finger on, and it pissed him off to not know what was going on with things around him._

_"Like what you see, Stark?" Bucky's voice said, interrupting the man's thoughts._

_Tony shoved his hands in his pockets, cleared his throat, and walked inside the room completely, looking around casually as if that were his plan all along._

_"If you mean you trying to work off your biological arm, of course," he replied, words laced thick with cheeky sarcasm. Tony narrowed his eyes at the amusement shown on the former soldier's face._

_"'Work off', huh?" Bucky replied, not ceasing his actions of lifting the dumbbell. "That's kinda kinky. I like it."_

_Tony shrugged. "To each his own."_

_"That is why I said it, Stark."_

_The banter was beginning to tread into some flirtatious territory, and that is not what Tony wanted for once. He shook his head and excused himself from the rec room before the conversation could go further. The entire time he felt Bucky's eyes on him._

* * *

Tony rubbed his face, feeling like a colossal dumbass for not seeing it sooner; he's  _never_  admitting it to anyone either, potential signs be damned.

Though, now he wanted to kick Bucky's ass; he  _knows_  Bucky had to have figured it out already himself. He just knew it.


End file.
